


Kättä pidempää

by Beelsebutt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Monroen uho tuntui pikemminkin haastavalta kuin hengenvaaralliselta.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe





	Kättä pidempää

**Author's Note:**

> Nappeli houkutteli mut katsomaan Grimmin ja heti muutaman jakson jälkeen imaistuin tiukasti fandomiin. Nelosjakson jälkeen Nickin ja Monroen välinen jännite purkautui ficcailuna.
> 
> Fandomia tuntemattomille mainittakoon, että _Ziegevolk_ eli sinipartoinakin tunnetut outojaiset erittävät ympärilleen feromoneja, jotka saavat naiset hullaantumaan heihin. Ziegevolkit eivät ole yleensä vaarallisia, mutta nelosjaksossa esiintynyt yksilö piti kaapattuja naisia eli haaremiaan häkeissä vankina ja pyrki, eh, yhtymään näihin mahdollisimman usein. Mulle jäi vähän epäselväksi, oliko kyse lisääntymisestä vai puhtaasti mielihalujen tyydyttämisestä, mutta ehkä molemmista! Jaksossa Nick pyysi Monroeta kyttäämään Ziegevolkia tämän "saalistaessa" baarissa. Monroe istui vähän liian lähellä ja joutui keskeyttämään tehtävän, koska "olisi muuten kohta ostanut tyypille drinkin". Heh. Niin ja Monroe heittää joka väliin "you know", joka kääntyi mulla muotoon "tiedäks", sekä "oh, man", josta tuli "voi veljet". Tiedoksi.
> 
> Jolle luki läpi, kiitos typobongailusta ja muutenkin! <3
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä jatko-osana [Prinsessa, peto ja pelastaja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569110).
> 
> Hox! En omista Grimmejä enkä Blutbadeja (Blutbaden.. ia... äh) Wiederillä enkä ilman. Tämä tekstinpätkä ei tuota minulle rahaa enkä luonut sitä kenenkään kiusaksi, joten elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Nick heräsi ovelta kuuluvaan jyskytykseen.

"Tullaan", hän kähisi noustessaan ylös. Hän vilkaisi harjaantuneesti ovisilmästä ja rentoutui tunnistaessaan Monroen. "No?"

Monroe työntyi sisään läväyttäen oven seinää myöten selälleen. Hän ei pysähtynyt, käveli vain Nickin ohi olohuoneeseen ja sitten makuuhuoneeseen.

"Hei, missä palaa?" Nick ärähti. Hän nykäisi boksereidensa lahkeita alemmas, ennen kuin lähti Monroen perään. "Kuullut koskaan käytöstavoista?"

Monroe tuli Nickiä vastaan makuuhuoneen ovella. Hän veti syvään henkeä ohittaessaan Nickin, ja hänen silmissään välkähti punaista.

"Monroe?" Nick kysyi terävästi ja hivuttautui hitaasti lähemmäs yöpöytää, jonka päällä hänen virka-aseensa lepäsi. "Kaikki kunnossa?"

"Ei", Monroe kuittasi lyhyesti seisahtumatta vieläkään aloilleen. "Että pitikin suostua... Voi veljet, tiedätkö mitä teit?"

"Umm, mitäkö minä tein?" Nick kysyi ymmällään. Monroe näytti saaneen hetkiseksi otteen itsestään, joten Nick ei suoranaisesti tarttunut aseeseen, vaikkei siirtynytkään yöpöydän liepeiltä mihinkään.

"Juuri sinä!" Monroe huusi ja osoitti ohi kulkiessaan Nickiä sormella. "Kuka sanoi: _'Haluan, että teet sen koska tiedät niin paljon siniparroista.'_ Voi veljet..."

Nick kohotti kulmakarvojaan yllättyneenä. "Puhutko siitä Ziegevolkista?"

Monroe tuhahti. Hänen kiertelynsä oli supistunut lähemmäs makuuhuoneen ovea, nyt hän saapasteli edestakaisin käytävällä.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Nick kysyi, tällä kertaa huolta äänessään. Monroe oli auttanut häntä, ja jos tämä oli sen vuoksi joutunut vaaraan, vastuu oli Nickin.

"Johan _sanoin_!" Monroe jyrähti ja seisahtui suoraan Nickin eteen. "Se jätkän lemu oli tautisen sairaan tehokasta. Sain täyden tällin, tiedäks, sen feromoneista, ja nyt..." Monroe vaimeni loppua kohden, mulkaisi Nickiä alta kulmain ja jatkoi askellustaan mutisten itsekseen petollisista poliiseista ja krantuista naisista.

"Ja nyt?" Nick painosti. Kaikessa rehellisyydessä hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt tajuta tilanne, mutta hän oli herännyt aivan vasta, ja hänen unirytminsäkin oli täysin sekaisin pitkittyneiden kuulusteluiden takia.

"Ja nyt? Kysytkin vielä, ja nyt", Monroe puhisi ja heitti kätensä ilmaan. "Nyt en saa sitä ulos!"

"Saa mitä ulos?"

"Paineita!" Monroe huusi. Hän pysähtyi aivan Nickin eteen rinta kohoillen kiivaan hengityksen tahdissa. Hänen sieraimensa levisivät ääriasentoon, ja hänen silmissään oli hurja katse. Nick ei kuitenkaan erottanut susipiirteitä; vaikutti siltä, että Monroe oli muuten vain hurjistunut.

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Panettaa", Monroe selitti yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa lävitse. "Ymmärrätkö englantia?"

Nick perääntyi askeleen.

Monroe murahti ja nuuhkaisi jälleen ilmaa. Hänen mustuaisensa laajenivat samaa tahtia hänen rintakehänsä kanssa, kun hän imi itseensä Nickin kahdentoista tunnin yöunien aikana kehittynyttä varsin rehevää hajua.

Susimiehen läheisyys vaikutti Nickiin kummasti: se nosti hänen ihonsa kananlihalle, mutta ei pelon vuoksi. Monroen uho tuntui pikemminkin haastavalta kuin hengenvaaralliselta, ja pian Nick tajusi, että hänen puoliksi laskenut aamuseisokkinsa osoitti intoa uuteen nousuun. Monroen silmissä välähti, ja hän nojautui Nickin ylle väkevä hengitys tämän kasvoja huuhtoen.

"Hei, kuule—" Nick aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt sen pidemmälle, kun Monroe tönäisi hänet selälleen sängylle ja hyppäsi itse perässä. Hänen kivikova etumuksensa painui suoraan vasten Nickin nytkähtävää kalua, ja Nick ähkäisi ääneen.

"En kestä enää!" Monroe sihahti Nickin korvaan hieraisten lanteitaan Nickiä vasten.

Ohuesta bokserikankaasta ei ollut vastusta, kun Monroe puuskautteli kuumaa hengitystään Nickin korvaan ja kaulaan puskien kuin kiimainen koira.

"Mutta... Juliette?" Nick yritti vielä kerran, mutta hänen äänensä kuulosti heiveröiseltä ja sanat lähinnä voihkaisulta. Monroen myskinen tuoksu sekä tämän rinnasta kumpuava matala urina yhdistettynä vahvoihin käsiin, jotka pitelivät Nickiä ranteista aloillaan, täyttivät Nickin aistit. Hän unohti Julietten ja työnsi vastaan huohottaen Monroen karvaiseen kaulaan ainakin yhtä kiivaasti kuin tämän hengitys kohisi hänen korvissaan.

Kostunut bokserikangas liukui edestakaisin Monroen nykivien liikkeiden tahdissa. Se hieroi ja hankasi juuri sopivasti, ja Nick joutui puristamaan silmänsä kiinni. Hän oli kuulevinaan Monroen mutisevan lunastamattomista ystävänpalveluksista sekä hätätilanteesta, mutta ei olisi voinut lopettaa, vaikka itse Hank olisi saapastellut sisään.

Monroe painoi huulensa Nickin kaulalle ja päästi vihdoin tämän ranteen irti — vain sujauttaakseen kätensä Nickin pakaralle pitelemään tämän lanteita paremmin otteessaan. Hänen hampaansa painuivat jännittyneeseen hartialihakseen. Nick kirosi ääneen. Hän kouraisi nyrkkinsä täyteen Monroen kiharaa tukkaa ja veti tämän päätä tiukemmin itseään vasten.

Murina yltyi.

Nick oli rajalla. Monroen huulet ja hampaat imemässä, suorastaan puremassa hänen kaulaansa, tämän kivikova kalu hankaamassa häntä vasten, omistava koura pakaralla, sormet herkkää vakoa hipoen. Kaikkialla leijuva silkan kiiman lemu, joka täytti Nickin jokaisen ihohuokosen.

Kun Nickin aistit ylikuormittuivat yhtäaikaisten, joka puolelta piirittävien ärsykkeiden voimasta, hän laukesi kouristaen sormensa entistä tiukemmin Monroen hiuksiin. Monroe jatkoi vielä hetken nopeaa kuivanaimistaan, kunnes ulvaisi korvia särkevällä volyymilla täristen ja vapisten orgasminsa mainingeissa.

Nick ei uskaltanut avata silmiään. Niiden takana tuikki valopisteitä, eikä Nick tiennyt, johtuivatko ne orgasmin rajuudesta vaiko fyysisen rasituksen aiheuttamasta hapenpuutteesta. Hän havahtui hetken kuluttua siihen, että silitteli Monroen selkää samalla, kun tämä nuoli hänen kaulaansa jääneitä hampaanpainaumia.

Monroe makasi Nickin päällä raskaana peittona, ja hänen hengityksensä tasaantuminen vaikutti sekä rauhoittavasti että raukaisevasti. Orgasmin jälkeinen euforia esti kysymyksiä puskemasta mieleen, ja juuri tuolla hetkellä Nick keskittyi vain tuntemuksiin, joita Monroen läheisyys hänessä aiheutti. Ehkä häneltä siksi kesti liian monta sekuntia havahtua hikistä ihoa kuivaavaan viileään ilmavirtaan sekä ulko-oven kolahdukseen Monroen luikahtaessa pihalle.

Nick ei Monroeta pakoon luikkimisesta soimannut, he ehtisivät kyllä selvittää asiat pohjamutia myöten. Myöhemmin. Hän kuitenkin virnisti itsekseen pohtiessaan, jäisikö Monroe pidemmäksi aikaa vierelle, jos hän ensi kerralla komentaisi: "Paikka!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tälle itsenäisenä jatko-osana [Prinsessa, peto ja pelastaja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569110).


End file.
